


Afternoon Delight

by DeborahWhite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impala, Original Character(s), Sex in the Impala, dean winchester sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahWhite/pseuds/DeborahWhite
Summary: If you have been reading any of the Dark Hunter stories by me or Dawn Gray then you know who Danni Danvers is.  This story is not part of the Dark Hunters timeline.  It happens outside that story altogether.  If you want to know what happens when Dean surprises Danni one afternoon, then read on! Enjoy and as Dean would say, "your welcome!"





	Afternoon Delight

Afternoon Delight

 

     Dean walked into the bunker garage with his cell phone to his ear and stopped short.  Danni was bent over the engine of her 66 Mustang intent on performing some much needed maintenance. Her jeans pulled tight across her ass and her auburn pony tail fell down her back. Dean immediately pushed disconnect on his phone and cut Sam off mid-sentence.  He could wait!

     Dean noticed the Impala parked next to Danni’s pony car. Baby looked freshly washed and waxed, shining like a black diamond under the garage lights.  Danni had obviously taken care of his wheels before her own. Man did he love a woman who knew cars. The image of her soapy and wet while washing down his ride caused an instant response in his jeans.  He shifted to make himself a little more comfortable.

     The sound of Danni’s voice brought Dean’s attention back to her.  “Come ON you son of a bitch, break loose!” He smiled as he heard his words coming out of her mouth, and watched her try to ratchet out the spark plug that was giving her trouble. With a growl of frustration, that tightened something low in Dean’s belly, she stood up and threw the ratchet into the toolbox.  She reached up and pulled her ball cap off and wiped the sweat off her brow, leaving a smear of grease behind.  She stretched, arching her back and pushing her chest out.

     Dean moaned through clenched teeth as he watched her tight t-shirt stretch across her chest.  Hearing the sound, Danni gasped and whipped her head around.  Her blue eyes locked with his green ones and time seemed to stop. After what seemed an eternity, she licked her lips and Dean thought his knees were going to buckle.

     “Dean. I didn’t see you there.  How long have you been here?” she asked in a husky voice. 

     He cleared his throat and replied “long enough.”

She flashed a wickedly, seductive smile at him and turned back towards the car.  She bent over the front end, looked back at him over her shoulder, and asked “Did you enjoy the show?”

     A low rumble came from his throat and he was on her in a second.  He molded himself to her back and wrapped his arms around her.  He caught her earlobe between his teeth and whispered against her ear, “Woman, you are going to be the death of me!” He reached up and cupped both of her breasts in his hands. She moaned and arched her back against him, which brought her ass in direct contact with that part of him that wanted her most. It also pushed her breasts deeper into his hands.

     Dean continued to lick and nibble on her ear while his hands massaged her breasts and teased her nipples until they were hard pebbles in the palm of his hands.  He started whispering in her ear, telling her all the wickedly, sinful things he was going to do to her. Danni whimpered and rocked her hips back into him. His breath came out in a hiss. He let go of her ear and blazed a trail of kisses down her neck.

     Danni sucked in her breath as Dean worked his magic on her.  My God what this man could do with his mouth and hands. He was driving her out of her mind!  Hearing him moan as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders caused Danni’s blood to boil.  Knowing she had the power to pull those sounds from him was intoxicating. She raised her arms, wrapped them around his neck, and rolled her head to the side exposing more of her neck to his lips and teeth.

     Dean kissed his way to that special spot where her neck molded into her shoulder and bit down hard.  Not enough to draw blood but hard enough to send her pleasure/pain center into overdrive.  He wrapped her long pony tail around his hand and pulled her head further to the side.  All the while, he kept biting and sucking on that sensitive area.

     Danni’s eyes rolled back in her head and her lips parted as Dean growled against her sensitive flesh.  The vibrations from his mouth caused delicious shivers throughout her body.  When she couldn’t take anymore, she turned in his arms and faced him.  He let go of her hair but kept his arms around her.  She could feel how excited he was through his jeans before she even looked up into those heat filled green eyes. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his soft lips.  She whispered against his mouth “Why Mr. Winchester; whatever do you want?”

     Dean responded by stepping back, reaching behind her and slamming the car hood down. He crushed her against him, “You know what I want.”  He grabbed her by the hips, lifted her up and placed her on the hood of the car. “I want your legs wrapped around me.”

     Dean stepped into her and Danni felt exactly how happy he was to be there. She placed her hands flat on the car hood behind her and arched into all that maleness. She rubbed herself up and down his erection.  He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and caught his bottom lip with his teeth. He looked back down at her and said “You have too many damn clothes on.”

     Danni arched her hips harder against him and replied “And just exactly what are you going to do about that Dean?”

     Dean leaned forward and growled against her lips, “It’s all coming off NOW!” He pulled her upright and quickly removed her shirt and bra.  Her boots and jeans soon followed.  As he looked at her, two thoughts ran through his head, she was so beautiful and she was HIS.

     He scooped her up in his arms and turned toward the Impala.  He kept her pressed against him with one arm and used the other to get the back door open.  Luckily, there was still a blanket there, leftover from their last tryst in the backseat.

     Dean gently laid her on the blanket and stood to remove his clothes. Danni loved to watch him move.  Loved to see how the muscles in his lean hunters’ body flexed as his clothes disappeared.   He climbed into the backseat and stretched out beside her. 

     Dean claimed her lips in a passionate, demanding kiss that wrenched a moan from Danni’s throat. He ran his hand down her body; stroking and caressing her breasts.  His hand dipped lower, edging closer to her heated center.  As their kiss deepened, he reached down and slid his fingers through the deliciously, hot wetness between her legs. He found that sensitive button hidden between her folds and started working it with his fingers.  Danni whimpered against his mouth and lifted her hips off the seat.

     Dean inserted one finger, then another deep inside her. He kept his lips on hers so he could feel every scream his thrusting hand wrenched from her throat.  Danni rode his hand as he worked his fingers in and out. He could feel the heat building and knew it wouldn’t be long before she lost it against his hand.

     He broke the kiss so he could move down and replace his hand with his lips.  He looked up the length of her body so he could watch her as his tongue licked her clit and his fingers slipped back inside her.  She immediately arched her back and started thrusting her hips.  He felt the trembling start in her legs and knew that it wouldn’t be long.  Danni screamed and Dean felt the spasms begin around his fingers. 

     Just as stars began exploding behind Danni’s closed eyelids, she felt Dean remove his hand and place his hands on her hips. All she could do was lay there with her eyes closed, panting.  “Danni, open your eyes.  I want you to look at me.” She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his face. Her heart began racing again at the feral gleam she saw there.

     Dean clenched his jaw and groaned at the need he saw in her eyes.  He had never seen anything as beautiful as her body draped over the backseat of the Impala.  As their gazes locked, Dean lifted her hips and thrust forward; impaling himself deeply inside her.  She was so hot! It took all of Dean’s self-control not to finish right then. She moaned and lifted her hips to meet him.  He gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead to hers; trying not to move. “Danni” Dean whispered “Please, stop moving for a minute.”

     To hear Dean begging in his passion filled growl, almost sent Danni over the edge again.  He held her in place with the weight of his trembling body.  She could feel his heart pounding in his chest; see his eyes dilated with lust, and feel the passion barely contained.  She could tell the effort it cost for him to hold oh so still. 

     Dean’s passion was poised on a knife edge.  One wrong move and it would all be over.  He had never had a woman that tested his self-control the way Danni did.  The feel of her body around him turned him into a hormone fueled teenager; unable to control himself. He began moving inside her; sliding faster and faster over that sweet spot that soon had Danni moaning.  He groaned through clenched teeth as she raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

     Danni met Dean; thrust for thrust.  He moved his hips faster and faster, causing that delicious heat to spread through her core.  She pulled him down for a passionate kiss and whispered against his lips “Let go Dean. I want to watch you lose it.” 

     Danni’s words sent heat straight to Dean’s cock.  He felt his balls swell tight against him and knew he wouldn’t last long. He looked into her eyes and whispered back to her, “I go, you go.”  He watched Danni’s eyes fill with lust as she arched herself tighter against him.  They kept their eyes locked on each other as their passion engulfed them and they burst into flame together.

      Dean collapsed next to Danni. Both of them trembling and exhausted.  Danni rested her head on Dean’s shoulder with one arm wrapped around his waist.  He covered them with the blanket that had fallen into the floorboard and wrapped his arms around her.  As he began to doze, he thought he had never felt more at home than he did right at this moment.

 

     Epilogue:

     Sam and Ali walked into the garage. Ali said “are you sure they are here?” Sam replied “well, both cars are here so where else would they be?” As Sam looked closer at the two cars, he noticed something on the hood of the Mustang and started smiling.

     Ali looked up at him and noticed the devilish grin on his face.  She tilted her head to the side, smiled back at him and said “what the hell Sam?”

     Sam put his fingers to his lips and motioned her to follow him.  He slipped quietly past the Impala and made his way over to the Mustang with Ali close behind.  He leaned over and grabbed the object off the hood and held it up between his fingers.  He turned, smiling, with the lacy bra hanging from his hand, and whispered, “Unless your sister is running around topless, I think they are here.”

     Ali grinned back at him and both of them instantly turned towards the Impala.  They looked through the window at the peacefully sleeping couple.  Sam went around to the trunk and as Ali watched; he started banging on the trunk and screaming, “Rise and shine Dean; rise and shine!”

     As Sam and Ali ran away from the car laughing, they heard Danni screaming and Dean yelling “Son of a bitch!”

    

    

    

 

 

 

 

    

        

    

      

    


End file.
